


殤不患的災難日常

by seiji111ab



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Other, Thunderbolt Fantasy - Freeform, Thunderbolt Fantasy 2 - Freeform, 東離劍遊紀 - Freeform, 東離劍遊紀 2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiji111ab/pseuds/seiji111ab
Summary: 命名障礙，但殤叔的災難已是日常微車。糾結要不要寫後續……
Relationships: Nanasatsu Tenryou | Qī Shā Tiān Líng/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 七殺天凌/殤不患, 凜雪鴉/殤不患





	殤不患的災難日常

殤不患覺得自己要瘋了，他的身體無法動彈，衣襟耷拉到手臂處，腰間的綁帶被扯到地上，衣襬更是呈大字型的分開，更可怕的是，還有位妖豔的女子正趴在他的股間，做些奇怪的事。

如果不是中了暗襲，喪失了半個月的底氣，憑他深厚的內力，怎會落到這般田地？

所以殤不患試圖掙扎，期望能稍微避開對方的攻擊，奈何他已虛弱到連挪動一釐米的力氣都沒有，只能發出類似氣音的抗議。「我說……放開啊……」

不過有個地方倒是不顧主人的虛弱，精神得很。

「放開？你傻了？奴家要吸到一點不剩！」艷麗女子停下動作，微微抬起頭，稍瞇著鳳眼瞪了眼前的人，還不忘輕咬一口。

「……唔！」最脆弱的地方被人掌握住，吃了悶虧的殤不患決定乖乖閉嘴，不然他真怕下個眨眼自己就被廢了。

如果今天是普通女人，殤不患應會好好享受一下。即便不怎麼熱衷此事，適時解決生理需求也有其必要，更何況現在是被人服務，不用費心思精力去取悅對方，且對方技術不差，真要說感受其實還蠻舒服。

不過不費精力這句話也不盡然，畢竟這傢伙正完完全全地在吸取自己的精力。

行走江湖這麼多年，已到了理所當然被稱為大叔的年紀，黑髮間的白絲藏也藏不住，法令紋更是深刻的印在臉上，加上下額粗獷的鬍渣，以及灑脫不羈的行事作風，會讓人有著江湖人士就是粗鄙野蠻的偏見，然而一般情況下，殤不患在待人接物上未曾抱持著輕蔑或不敬之意。

他是有些玩世不恭，但絕非不懂禮數。即使對象是位天真不諳世事的護印師小姑娘，殤不患仍在初次見到丹翡時稱她大小姐；就算對方是三番兩次用計陷害他的敵人，殤不患也有好好地呼喚蠍瓔珞的名字……當然，除了追命靈狐外，因為叫他老狐狸是實至名歸！

殤不患之所以指稱這位有著曼妙身材又極為美艷的女子為「這傢伙」，是因為殤不患不知道除了這傢伙外，還能如何形容它。

它，是的，它是有著致命吸引力的七殺天凌。

時間回溯到四個時辰前。

殤不患聽聞城西邊界的小市集，在短短一刻鐘幾乎全滅，他猜想或許又有邪劍落入惡人之手，所以未等候親友從西幽歸來，便急忙前往勘查。

怎料一趕到現場，就看到一位全身血紅的女子坐倒在地，像是剛從大屠殺中勉強生還，虛弱到彷彿一碰就碎，還用一雙我見猶憐的水靈靈鳳眼，無助地看著自己。

本來就見不得有人受傷，更討厭無關的百姓被捲入爭鬥慘遭毒手，總是過於溫柔待人的殤不患怎會想到這是敵人的戰術。

更何況，對象還是幻化為人形的魔物。

殤不患飛奔至女子身邊查看傷勢，並準備輸入內功幫助恢復元氣時，就感到手臂一陣劇痛，原來對方以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，毫不留情抓破了他的前袖，還劃出四道爪痕，鮮血也汩汩地流出。

指甲有毒！殤不患不假思索的推開女子，也不顧力量是否大到能讓對方翻過去。

他並非第一天闖蕩江湖，不至於毫無危機意識，何況前陣子才中過蝕心毒姬的陰招，那回被整得超慘，還差點死在嘯狂狷和蠍瓔珞的夾殺下，如果不是凜雪鴉鍥而不捨地跟蹤，還有好友浪巫謠遠從西幽來找他，殤不患不敢奢望自己能挺過那次。

所以凜那傢伙還是有好的地方……雖然個性極差又煩人，還害得自己惹上各式各樣的麻煩，以及捲入莫名其妙的爭鬥，但在救命一事上，確實欠下恩情。

不過每次提到這事，那傢伙總是擺擺手，說什麼出外靠朋友，各欠一次也還一次，總之扯平別再提。

忘了說，凜雪鴉也是唯一一位殤不患會直接稱呼「傢伙」的對象，只是現在出現了第二個。

可惜殤不患這次更不走運，中毒還單純的多，他有的是辦法調整內力，還能將毒素全部壓制在一處，大不了就是廢了一隻胳膊或一條腿。世上不乏斷臂缺眼的高手，只是他比較幸運，總能全身而退。但身懷人人都想得手的武器庫，從西幽到東離，無論走到哪都會成為目標，沒有一天能睡上好覺，所以如果未來因魔劍目錄受傷甚或殘廢，殤不患也只會笑笑接受現況，不為此感到傷懷。

畢竟，這是殤不患自己選擇的道路。

不過，這次不一樣。當血液流出的瞬間卻飄往女子的方向，殤不患皺緊了眉頭，思考著是什麼妖術。看著對方的口鼻不斷吸入血珠，而自己的力氣也一點一點消失，就像全身力量被抽離般，熟悉的暈眩感也迅速確實地襲來，殤不患意識到自己曾遇過相同的事……這個邪門的詛咒，這份對於鮮血的渴望與執著。

這是比中毒還恐怖萬倍的入魔，不斷追尋並渴求人類的精氣血，喪失心神，直至發狂、死去，萬劫不復。

但，怎麼會？

它不是隨著婁震戒一同墜落到鬼歿的深淵嗎？怎會有人繼承這般力量？

不過一彈指的時間，他的功力就流失五日份，殤不患再也穩不住步伐，單腳跪地、氣息紊亂，汗珠也從額頭直直滴落。

「呵呵，果然鮮甜……嘗過你的血後，其他人簡直低賤得如同螻蟻。」

眼前的女子輕笑出聲，拍了拍塵土後起身，神采飛揚的模樣哪還有剛剛的虛弱。「要是變得挑食了，該怎麼辦才好？」

好熟悉的語調，這個曾蠱惑過眾多武林高手，並害得他們慘死的聲音。

「哎呀，殤不患，你該不會忘記奴家了？」

七……殺……天……

盡管無法置信，殤不患腦中仍然響起了這個不想再憶起的名字。

之後便失去了意識。

Ψ

清醒過來的殤不患，發現自己的雙手被反綁，身上的服飾與配件幾乎全數卸下，只剩最裡層的素衣，且躺在一個像是床的平台上。

這是個隨處可見的普通洞窟，只是攤在眼前的景色，一點都不普通。

牆上綁著些衣不蔽體、半裸或全裸的男子，暴露在外的胸口、臂膀和腿部，無一不是傷痕。他們的年紀都不大，有幾位似乎未成年，骨瘦如材，奄奄一息，殤不患無法確定他們是否都活著，因為他失去了力氣，連要坐起身都很勉強。

而在牆的另一方，也就是洞穴的空曠處，有幾位男子卻能行動自如，身上也很乾淨，看不出有任何傷口，但他們如同奴役般，跪著、趴著、匍匐著，似乎在膜拜，又像是在渴求被賜與，而他們視線瞻仰的那端，果不其然就是剛剛遇到的女子。

她斜坐在鋪滿鵝毛絨墊的躺椅上，像是高貴的公主，正享受著人們對她至高無上的崇敬。

這女人確實是七殺天凌。殤不患心想。雖然不能理解為何一把魔劍能幻化為人，但能輕易奪人心神、控制思想，並讓人發瘋似的追求與渴望，除了七殺天凌外，普天之下殤不患還真想不到第二個。

只是，為什麼自己沒有被影響？

在魔劍狀態時，殤不患也怕自己受到七殺天凌的魅惑，因此從不以雙眼直視。之前用計將它鎖進劍錄時如此，與凜雪鴉合作打敗婁震戒那次亦然。畢竟它已讓歷屆擁有者先嘗到天堂般的美妙，但最終結局全為墜落至地獄深淵、發狂至死。

「醒了？」洞穴的主人笑盈盈地走了過來。「一般人至少要昏睡個三天三夜，你還能坐起來，真不愧是殤不患。」

「七殺天凌……」殤不患艱難地吐出這名，雖然心中已確信，但過分超現實的感覺還是讓腦袋有些遲疑。

「真開心！看來還沒老到忘記奴家嘛！」

「為什麼妳會……？」

「如何？是你喜歡的樣子嗎？」七殺天凌華麗的轉了圈，優美的身形搖曳生姿。

「開什麼玩笑！妳抓這麼多人幹嘛？把他們都放了！」

「嘖！真是不解風情的男人。」七殺天凌撇了嘴，但很快就恢復好心情。「還有空擔心人嗎？看來很有餘裕嘛～」

女子隨意的說著，但右手卻毫不留情的往殤不患的胸口抓下，潔淨的裏衣瞬間被劃破。不過，布料並沒有吸取到多少顏色，因為它們化為一滴滴血霧，飄進了七殺天凌的嘴裡。

「嗯～太美味了。」她滿意地說著，更加靠近眼前的男人。「殤不患你呀～真是奴家吃過最棒的食物了。」

她撫上殤不患的臉頰，雖然對方立即厭惡地撇開，她也不以為意。「奴家本來就喜歡豐沛的能量，不過變成人後，還多了口味的偏好。」

說什麼鬼話！短短幾秒又被抽走了三日的體力，殤不患覺得昏沉，決定不跟她耍嘴皮子。

「奴家試過後發現，還是年輕的男子鮮美可口，年紀大點的嘛……」她瞥了一眼跪趴在地上的男性，「難吃死了，一點都不清甜。」

那抓這些人幹嘛！殤不患瞪了她一眼，七殺天凌卻笑了。「你也太正直了，就算不能當食物，也能作為奴隸使喚。」

她朝其中一人勾了勾手指，男子走了過來。「你看，就像這樣，」她輕聲說了兩個字，男人就朝床角狠撞，接著倒臥在地，鮮血從眉間急速湧出，染紅了一地。「要他生就生，要他死就死。」

「妳！」看見無辜的人在眼前喪命，還能默不作聲就不是殤不患了，他憤怒地扯斷繩索，拉過女子的手腕，想制止她下達更多命令。

雖然想扣住脈搏殺了她，但殤不患忘了她只是化為人形的魔物。

七殺天凌被他猛然一扯，失去了重心，變成趴在殤不患身上的狀態，兩人的距離現在是零。

「別那麼急嘛……等一下就讓你好好伺候奴家。」

非但沒有對殤不患的舉動感到生氣，七殺天凌還順勢將頭靠在他的胸膛上，慵懶地像隻貓。「殤不患，奴家曾恨你將奴家鎖進無盡的黑暗，還讓奴家遭遇未曾有過的屈辱。你犯下的罪行，就算將你千刀萬剮，死一萬遍都不足惜。」

她撩起了對方垂落下來的幾縷髮絲，以手指把玩著。「不過，單純殺了你就太便宜你了，況且奴家也知道，比起自身的性命，你更看重的是他人的安危，要讓你體會到奴家的恨意，就要從你重視的人下手才有意義。」

剛剛趁著腎上腺素一時飆高，殤不患才有力氣掙脫束縛並扯過她的手腕，但這舉動反而耗損了力氣。現在被如此無賴地壓著，連維持坐姿都很費力，更別說將對方推開，所以殤不患只能閉眼調息，以免喪失更多體力。

「但現在嘛……奴家改變心意了。」七殺天凌停止了纏繞一圈又一圈的舉動，「奴家喜歡你那甘甜的味道，還有充沛的能量，這裡所有人加起來也不足你一個，所以要殺你嘛……奴家還真捨不得。」她戳了戳剛剛抓破的胸膛，又有血絲從傷口滲出。

再度被吸走了兩天份，不到四個時辰就喪失十天的底氣，即使是殤不患也撐不住。雖然已經快倒下，但自尊心卻不容許他在有意識時這麼做。

「而且這麼香甜的鮮血，一不注意可能會吸太多，萬一弄死你就太可惜了……你說說該怎麼辦才好？」七殺天凌抬起頭像在詢問，吐出的氣息落在殤不患的頸間，弄得他麻麻癢癢的。

這女人簡直不知羞恥！就算知道她是魔物，但殤不患還是能感到貼在身上的溫香軟玉，尤其閉上眼後其他感官更敏銳，加上對方還刻意朝他較為敏感的地方呵氣。

所以他睜開雙眼，開始仔細巡視四周，試圖找尋逃離七殺天凌的方法。

牆上的人條病懨懨的，殤不患強迫自己先放棄將他們帶走的念頭，而趴跪在地上的，除了那位撞死的可憐人外，其他都好手好腳的，似乎也沒受傷。既然七殺天凌批評他們不好吃，看來一時半刻也不會喪命。那麼接下來就是自己該怎麼逃脫了……殤不患看向遠處的洞口，思忖著該運上幾分內功才能在沒耗盡前順利離開。

就在這個瞬間，他似乎看見有道閃光經過……

「殤不患！你好大的膽子！竟然不理奴家？」發現殤不患注意力根本不在自己身上，七殺天凌十分惱怒。在還是刀劍型態時，幾乎沒有劍客能拒絕她，即便像婁震戒那樣的高手都是；而成功幻化為人後，更沒有男人對她刻意的誘惑能無動於衷。

但殤不患卻一次又一次地無視她。

雖然七殺天凌不是人類，卻不代表沒有感覺，更何況她還是個自尊心比天高的公主。

她湊近了臉龐，「哼！奴家倒要看看你能堅持多久？」接著便把自己的軟唇壓了上去。

殤不患慢了一拍才發覺對方的意圖，雖然想退開卻被奪得先機，對方還趁他換氣時溜進去纏住舌頭，汲取著他的津液。

生命本在呼吸之間，由口進入的侵略，除了奪取體力外，精神和氣息也被強制抽離，而壓在身上的人如同千斤重，怎麼也推不開。殤不患頭暈目眩地被吻著，逐漸被推倒在平台上。

他以為自己會失去意識，沒想到對方卻起身抱怨：「你的鬍子扎得奴家痛死了！討厭！」

敢情還是我的錯？殤不患苦笑，怎會有人佔了便宜還一副被虧欠樣……是說，她也不是人。「……誰讓妳要親上來……？」

「殤不患，別壞了奴家的心情。」這時身上的女子，開始拉扯他的腰帶，而趴在地上的人們紛紛騷動。

「公主，讓屬下來服侍您吧！」

「小的願意為您做牛做馬啊！公主！」

「公主，不要與這種野蠻人共舞哪！」

「統統退下！別讓奴家看見你們！」

殤不患有些脫離現實的看著這副景象，如果主角不是自己的話，或許他會笑出來。不過現在更重要的是該如何結束這齣鬧劇，無論是否有觀眾在場，他都不想與七殺天凌上演活春宮。

奈何他使不出力氣，那個深吻又害他喪失了四天的體力，半個月的底氣在幾個時辰內消失，還能保持清醒已是非常人，殤不患覺得自己現在唯一能動的，恐怕只剩下嘴巴。

不過他很快就推翻了這個想法，因為當裏衣被凌亂的敞開，熾熱的氣息噴灑在股間，纖細的柔荑開始上下滑動，溫暖潮濕的口腔又包覆住他時，殤不患知道自己有個地方正逐漸脹大。

嗚，為什麼這東西該死的有精神啊……

「我說……放開啊……」

殤不患寧可七殺天凌吸乾他的血，也好過在這裡被凌辱，雖然他不想死，但生不如死的恥辱感讓他更為難耐。

「放開？你傻了？奴家要吸到一點不剩！」

「……唔！」

掙脫不開又逃避不了，最脆弱的地方還被人掌握住，他初次體會到失去主控權的恐怖。

再這樣下去可能會精盡人亡！殤不患止不住自己迸出這個壞念頭，但同樣止不住的，是被對方吸吮而顫動的分身，以及不斷發抖的軀體。

他並非怕死之徒，況且在踏上回收刀劍之路的那刻，就有覺悟自己會送命。只是道路的盡頭竟是如此不堪，殤不患還真沒想過。

七殺天凌察覺身下的人安靜得不可思議，便停下了動作，湊近了看，才發現迎來的是張破碎的面容。

那是個懊惱參雜不安、虛弱混合屈辱的表情。

真是會讓人上癮入迷哪！七殺天凌感覺自己全身上下都刺刺麻麻的，極為舒服，就像低頻的電流竄過，既刺激又讓人貪戀。她忍不住想看更多這樣的表情，挖掘出更深的纖細與脆弱，比起考慮過千百回去屠殺殤不患重視的人讓他心碎，現在他的表情竟然更加震顫她的心靈。

突然有股很想吻他的衝動，七殺天凌愛憐地捧著眼前的臉龐，靠近、再靠近……

「哎呀哎呀～我是不是打擾到兩位了？」

就在四片唇瓣即將貼合的瞬間，一個熟悉又戲謔的口吻空降而來，殤不患下意識地轉向聲音處，在迷離的眼中看到了方才那道一閃而逝的光。

「──凜雪鴉！」七殺天凌惡狠狠地瞪著來者。「你怎麼會找到這裡！？」

「哎呀？殤大俠沒跟妳說我是他的跟蹤狂？」

藍衣青年華麗地轉了身，雪白髮絲在空中劃出優美的圓弧，接著又一根根柔順地飄回右肩處。

「別在那邊甩頭髮了……快救我……」無法動彈的殤不患忍不住出聲抱怨。這傢伙每次出場總要搞得這麼浮誇，明明只有一個人卻帶著背景音樂。

「哦？這是你拜託人的態度？」凜雪鴉揪著殤不患，還刻意將視線慢慢掃落至他凌亂的下腹處。「嗯～看來你剛剛挺快活嘛……也許我來的不是時候。」

「……拜託別鬧了。」與被七殺天凌折磨的羞辱感不同，殤不患現在更想衝上前縫住凜雪鴉的嘴巴，可惜他沒力氣。

「──也罷，晚點再算。」

結束抬槓，凜雪鴉知道自己必須先解決這魔物，不然無法離開。他可不會樂觀的以為破壞人家的好事還能全身而退，畢竟他很清楚七殺天凌對殤不患有興趣，但對自己應該就是破布亂扔了。

雖然花很多時間思考對策，也做了許多研究，但凜雪鴉尚未找到能完全壓制七殺天凌的方法。幾番思來想去，最靠譜的計畫還是只能盜取，這也是掠風竊塵最擅長的招數。

「啊──我說七殺天凌，妳的品味也太差了，眼前就有個水靈靈的美青年，何必要跟大叔廝混？」

凜雪鴉端出艷麗的笑容，又長又翹的睫毛微微顫動，眼神流轉著妖豔的紅光，還不時送個秋波，要是普通女性，早就尖叫昏倒了。

「凜雪鴉，你少來煩奴家！」可惜在七殺天凌眼中就是特別煩人。

「哦？妳不想試試我的血嗎？我可是有自信比那位大叔還香甜。」凜雪鴉隨意的甩了下長髮，緩緩拿出煙管，優雅的填上菸草，接著呼出輕煙。

動作是那麼的自然流暢，一氣呵成。

「你的血更好？奴家倒想見識見識。不過你以為迷香對奴家有用嗎？真是癡人說夢！」

「嗯～有沒有作用，不是妳這個老太婆說了算。」

「你說什麼！」

「哎呀，妳不清楚嗎？既然妳都經歷過這麼多絕世高手，表示也有些年紀吧？以我們人類的算法就是老太婆了，喔，不對，說不定更老……應該是太祖母才是！啊～我還真是失禮～」

「凜雪鴉你──！」孰可忍孰不可忍，大部分的女性都受不了這種侮辱，更何況是心高氣傲的公主。七殺天凌離開了殤不患，氣沖沖地朝著凜雪鴉出手。

就在這個當下，凜雪鴉手中的煙月也變成一條長鞭，直接往七殺天凌的方向揮出。

「真可笑！你以為這樣就能制伏奴家？去陰間反省吧！」

原先七殺天凌並不以為意，沒想到長鞭在繞住她後愈纏愈緊，而她竟然掙脫不開。「凜雪鴉！你用了什麼邪術？」

「哈！妳以為只有妳懂得龍的使用方法？怎麼？我就不能用龍治妳嗎？」凜雪鴉嘲諷的笑著，那笑容說有多討厭就有多討厭。

是的，凜雪鴉口中的龍，就是先前被殤不患砍了一邊翅膀，又被凜雪鴉和浪巫謠削去龍角磨成解藥，最後還被婁震戒斬殺的歿王。而凜雪鴉之所以花了四個時辰才來救殤不患，也是因為他去了趟鬼歿之地將龍鞭取出。

不過這條龍鞭能困住七殺天凌多久，凜雪鴉也沒把握，所以他不想逗留。

他拿出真正的煙月，裝填了另種菸草並點燃，只見上方冒出藍色的火焰，輕輕一吹，整個洞穴就燃起大火，卻絲毫不感炎熱。

「還在發呆？走了！」凜雪鴉迅速移至殤不患身邊，將他的衣服拉好，又拿出腰帶隨便紮了一下，然後輸入內力讓他得以走動，再撈起散落在旁的魔劍目錄與拙劍後，將他的臂膀架在自己肩上就往外衝。

而殤不患就在搞不清楚的狀態下，被半拉半扛的離開了洞窟。

「等等，那些人怎麼辦？」終於能夠正常講話，殤不患邊跑邊回頭看。

「你還有空擔心別人？」凜雪鴉沒好氣的瞪了他一眼，但腳步不曾停下。

「可是……」

「閉嘴。那火焰只會燒妖魔，燒不死人的，你沒發現一點也不燙？」為了讓殤不患安靜，凜雪鴉快速解釋了原理。真是不讓人省心的大叔！而且扛著你跑就很累了，還要說話，嫌不夠喘？

殤不患理解到凜雪鴉的個性是扭曲惡劣了點，卻不會任意傷害無辜的百姓，於是閉上嘴巴，乖乖專心趕路。

兩人就這樣奔走了一個多時辰，直到天邊漸漸泛起魚肚白，才抵達凜雪鴉其中一個隱密之家。

簡單沖涼後換上乾淨的衣服，終於得以休息的殤不患站著向凜雪鴉作揖。他的雙腳微開，身體前傾，深深地低頭行禮。「謝謝，我又欠你一次。」

即使從凜雪鴉那裡獲得內力，被減損半個月的底氣也無法快速恢復，殤不患的腳步仍有些不穩，整個人看起來輕飄飄的，若不好好調養生息個幾天，是不可能復原的。

「嗯～我是不記得你之前欠過我什麼，」凜雪鴉悠閒地啜了口剛泡好的熱茶，完全看不出剛剛才扛著人跑百里的模樣。「不過這次的帳，我們倒是『好好』算一下。」

聽到刻意加重的語氣，殤不患略感詫異的抬起頭，但很快的接受現況，畢竟被人救是事實，就算對方開出任何天價也是合理。只不過自己身上是否有足夠的銀兩支付，還是個問題。

「哎呀，該不會以為要你付錢吧？」看著殤不患張著嘴不說話，凜雪鴉突然覺得好笑。「看也知道你沒錢，而且我有窮到需要你的錢？」

說的也是。殤不患心想。如果連這個盜賊都喊窮了，整個東離百姓也都餓死了吧？之前不但搬光了統領玄鬼宗的森羅枯骨之畢生收藏，後來連追命靈狐長年在西幽搜括的贓物都被他捲走。

看著眼前的人明顯地鬆口氣，掠風竊塵覺得他簡直過分地不長記性，難怪一天到晚中惡人的招數。若是遇到正常點的災難，他還可以玩弄殤不患引來的貪婪之徒，順便竊取些什麼來獲得樂趣，但近期這種三番兩次的生死存亡危機，實在有必要好好地教育一番。「我沒說這筆帳就這麼算了，況且欠債還錢，本是天經地義。」

「但你說不要我的錢……」殤不患不由得退後一步。每當凜雪鴉摩娑著下巴露出這種邪笑，眼底還閃爍著狡黠的光芒，殤不患就知道自己要倒大楣。

「沒錯，我不要你的錢……」凜雪鴉放下茶杯起身，一下子就欺到他面前，長手一伸便攬住他的腰壓向自己。

「殤不患，我要你的人。」

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> 我選錯角色了哈哈哈哈  
> 原先預計四千字完結  
> 結果某鴉一出現多打了三千六百字  
> 幾乎加了一倍的戲碼（導演：今天加G腿）
> 
> 當時如果讓阿浪來，大概十行就能結束吧  
> 但某鴉就是能把十行變成一百行  
> 嘛，這也是他的迷人之處


End file.
